


Love Scared

by littlestdeath



Series: Love Me, Love You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Medical Jargon, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestdeath/pseuds/littlestdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line faded in. No mistaking the pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Scared

**Author's Note:**

> The continuing adventures of boypussy Stiles and his excellent boyfriend Derek.

“Don’t.” Stiles whispered. “Fucking don’t. _Please_.”

The line faded in. No mistaking the pink.

He dropped the plastic stick on the bathroom floor and buried his face in his hands.

 

^

 

Four days ago the condom broke.

Derek had merely huffed and thrown the useless latex in the trash along with the mostly unused box. Stiles had snickered in amusement.

“I’ll pick up a different brand when I get the pill for you tomorrow.” Derek said and nuzzled at Stiles’ neck.

“Sure thing, big guy.” Stiles nuzzled back, unconcerned. Broken condoms happened. He was on the pill and taking some EC in the morning would prevent any mishaps. Nothing to worry about.

 

^

 

Yeah. Right.

 

^

 

Three days ago, Stiles got a call from Scott at a quarter past seven in the morning while he and Derek were still lazing in bed. It was six seconds long;

“ _There’s something wrong. I’m in the north part of the woods, by the big-_ ”

There followed an ear piercing shriek, and then the line went dead.

They called the pack. Got to the north part of the woods. Found a large swath of it on fire with flames that were iridescent blue and green and didn’t produce any smoke.

They tracked the creature to the big cave. Found Scott and rescued him.

Stiles burned for it.

 

^

 

Two days ago Stiles is a burn victim with damage on eighty-five percent of his skin surface. In some places the fall he had down a steep hill while on fire caused significant internal trauma. The doctors at the hospital- not Beacon Hills, that was too far and the ER at the next city over was closer- aren’t very optimistic.

 

^

 

Derek isn’t handling it.

 

^

 

He calls Deaton. Deaton calls a friend of a friend. By some miracle, Stiles is sneaking out of the hospital in stolen scrubs that night, not even a scratch on him. The friend of a friend asks for permission to enter Derek’s territory to hunt the thing that did this.

He tells the pack it’s personal.

Derek says yes.

 

^

 

One day ago Scott, Jackson and Boyd help cart the corpse deeper into the woods to bury it. Stiles and Derek stay in Derek’s apartment, cuddling and spooning, reassuring themselves that they’re both alright. Stiles is so tired from the residual effects of the injury and the magic he sleeps through most of the day.

 

^

 

That morning they wake up horny and go for the lube and condoms only to discover the condoms missing.

Then they remember why.

 

^

 

Stiles dropped the plastic stick on the bathroom floor and buried his face in his hands. Derek picked it up carefully, examined it. He sat next to Stiles on the lip of the tub and wrapped an arm around him.

“We’ll go to your doctor.” Derek said, trying for calm and missing. “We’ll double check. Know for sure. It’ll be fine, Stiles. It will. I promise.”

“Derek, I’m still in high school. I can’t have a baby. We haven’t talked about it. What are we going to do?”

“We’ll love it.” Derek said, and moved to wrap both arms around Stiles. “We’ll have it, and we’ll love it and we’ll figure everything else out later.”

Stiles breathed deeply and pressed himself hard against Derek’s chest.

“I’ll call Dr. Delacroix,” Stiles said eventually.

 

^

 

“What the fuck?” Stiles said, sagging against Derek in the exam room. “What the actual fuck?”

“Proteinuria.” Dr. Delacroix said again, frowning over Stiles’ test results. “Extra protein in your urine. It can lead to false positives in at home pregnancy tests. Your blood test came back negative.”

“Oh thank god!” Stiles murmured.

“But,” the doctor sat in her chair, “That doesn’t mean anything. It’s only been four days. It can take up to eight before there’s sufficient levels of hCG in the blood to detect. I’ll get you a dose of EC and we’ll schedule an appointment seven days from now to be sure. But for right now,” she fixed Stiles with concerned eyes. “I need to find out why you have high levels of protein in your urine.”

“Does that mean something’s wrong?” Derek asked, squeezing Stiles close.

“Predominantly, proteinuria is an indicator of kidney disease.”

“What the fuck?” Stiles pressed his face into Derek’s shoulder.

“But,” Dr. Delacroix said slowly, looking from Stiles Derek and back again. “I’m wondering if maybe this has more to do with how you’re on your feet and perfectly healthy three days after being admitted to a burn unit with an extremely poor prognosis?”

Stiles and Derek blink at the doctor, exchange glances and then look at the doctor again.

 

^

 

Dr. Jessica Delacroix has lived in Beacon Hills all her life. She went to high school with Talia Hale. She is, in fact, a remarkably observant person.

“Werewolves,” she said with a small smile, “explain a lot.”

 

^

 

“It would be the lingering trauma, I think.” She said after hearing about their adventures in the woods with the fire creating monster.

“Trauma?”

“Studies have shown that heavy physical trauma can cause an increase the protein in the urine for up to three days after the patient is stabilized. It sounds like just because you were suddenly uninjured that doesn’t mean the chemicals, minerals and proteins produced during the time when you were injured suddenly vanished.”

“So, not kidney disease?”

“Unlikely,” Dr. Delacroix said with a wry smile. “More testing will tell us. For now, let’s get you the EC dose and set up another session for a week from now. We can be surer then.”

 

^

 

Seven days after, Dr. Delacroix declared a clean bill of health. Not pregnant and not dying of kidney disease.

At home Stiles and Derek celebrated by fucking on the kitchen table.

The pack refused to eat dinner on it ever again.

^

If Derek or Stiles were maybe- just a little bit- disappointed, neither of them said anything about it.


End file.
